


Of Flower Crowns And Dads

by Mango_fruiit



Category: New Teen Titans
Genre: M/M, short fic, soft boys i love them, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_fruiit/pseuds/Mango_fruiit
Summary: Joey is there for Dick while he vents.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Joseph Wilson, Dick Grayson/Joseph Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Of Flower Crowns And Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Short Drabble I posted on my tumblr a while ago.

“ He never really..adopted me. I mean, I’m the one who kind of told him not to, but I was 9 years old and grieving, and I just..it still hurts, you know? The constant feeling that I’m disappointing him, the way he won’t even look me in the eyes when our paths do cross, he’s- he’s still my dad, Joey, I don’t- are you even listening?” Dick paused his rant as he noticed that at some point,the blonde had stopped facing him directly and was now concentrating on something between his hands. 

Dick felt his eyes getting slightly hot with unshed tears, and turned his gaze to the grass underneath him, drawing his knee closer to his body and resting his chin on it. Was he simply burdening his friend with his family issues? Their walk had been just that at first, light-hearted and filled with content, before they’d sat down and he started babbling away about his problems, probably ruining the mood for his companion and _god why is he such a mess that he can’t even-_

He felt a warm hand close against his bicep, and turned towards Joey, his eyes now glazed over. Joey furrowed his brows in concern before drawing a hand up to Dick’s face, gently cradling the side. 

He extended his other arm to dick’s head, placing something on top, before extracting both hands, leaving one so close to dick’s own that they were almost touching. 

Dick felt what was placed on his head, letting his fingers stroke the velvety petals as he realized that- oh. It’s a flower crown. He turned a questioning look towards Joey, who was smiling gently at him. 

_‘Take it from me,’_ his friend started signing, _‘You are worth so much more than what your father thinks of you, Dick.”_

Dick felt like he’d eaten one of the butterflies flying near him and it was now fluttering in his stomach at the words. He met the soft smile directed at him with one of his own as Joey interlocked their fingers together, giving his hand a little squeeze. 

They sat there, holding hands and enjoying the light breeze until the sun started setting, casting an orange glow that highlighted Joey’s peaceful face, when Dick declared it late enough that they had to get back to the tower ~~for the sake of his own fragile pining heart.~~

And if Dick kept the flower crown long after each of the flowers had withered and aged, long after the team disbanded and his heart ached at the thought of the one who made it, well, no one had to know.


End file.
